Serpents and Gryffindors
by Dark-flames
Summary: Summary: Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy enters his sixth year in Hogwarts with his heart heavy. Deals with his younger sisters forbidden but wild life, love for one he is thaught to kill,together with her friends.A new alliens,but will it be strong enough
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all that comes with it belongs to JK Rowling, who is a fabulous writer, and I only consider the plot as mine. I take no credit and make no profit of writing this, so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: The world around is darkening, the candles of light are blown out one by one. Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy enters his sixth year in Hogwarts with his heart heavy. He must make a choice, a choice that will decide life and death of some. And a choice that might go against everything he has ever been taught. Sometimes those you trust will not be there to help you and those who fear will prove strongest in the hour of need. With his younger sister in Hogwarts, falling for a boy despised by the dark lord, Draco himself seeing a girl he should help bring to death, the year fills with darkness and love, but which will win he cannot yet know.  
  
Authors Note: sorry bout the Prolouge and chepter one being really slow, this is NOT how the rest of the story will go, ti will beome much more interesting, and Draco's thoughts will be clearer. Sorry... RR please!!! Love, Dark Flames  
  
'Prologue'  
  
There, far away form the big cities, lay a little town. It was filled with pretty little houses, in different colors, but never daring ones. Some where white, some blue, but none orange or pink. It would have been to much a change in the society.  
  
It was a quiet and peaceful town if you came to visit it for a ay or two. You would most certainly find the Naters road where the stores lay, along side the cafes. If you followed that street you would come to a gate, that was always closed and loked. Beyond that lay a gravelled road, that ground it's way up to a castle, on the top of a hill, hidden behind trees and high walls. It was known to the population of the town as the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Up there not many had been, but stories of it's darkened beauty travelled. At night time the houses in the community closed their doors, and shut their windows. It was said that bad things happened to those who dared approach the gate at night time, and kids living there often played dare games of who would walk the closest. And sometimes, sometimes strange noices were to be heard from the very top of the hill, but not one of the bold youngsters, nor the rest of the people of the town ever asked what those noices might be.  
  
From time to time the master of the castle came down to the city, either to meet with his dear friend who ruled the town, or to stroll the streets, and shop for various items with his wife, or friends. He was a man with silvery hair and eyes glowing with a dark hatered frightening those daring enough to look into them. His wife was a woman said to be evil enough to be the devils wife herself, and maybe she was, for her husband carried the name Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The couple had many strange servants, but not one of these where allowed down from the castle. A boy named Trevor had once claimed to have seen one of these creatures, but that wa swhen Lucius father ruled the castle. It was supposed to look somewhat like an animal, with long ears, and a strange face. It had gone about hitting its head into the stone wall, muttering about it being bad and not fulfilling in it's duty, but no one had quite taken poor Trevor's story to be real.  
  
Then the Malfoys had portrayed a son. He was young and proud, with hair so fair it was white as snow, and eyes deepest of grey silver. His pale skin and red lips had conjured many stories, none more then wild fantasies or tales. He had never been seen to smile, only to produce a smirk so frightening it was said to make the birds in the trees sing of death. But he was different, from the rest of those who came to that part of the town. He had a soul. He prayed he had a soul. 


	2. Meridies

'Meriedes '  
  
Sitting on top of the bed he watched the moon on the night sky. Draco had been sitting this way for near en hour when a knock on the door made him jump.  
  
'What?'  
  
The door was pushed open lowly but he didn't meet the face he had been expecting. In fact he didn't meet any face.  
  
'Bloody hell.' 'Draco?'  
  
His gaze fell and landed upon another blonde. The girl in the door was 14 of age but was heading for her first time to Hogwarts, to attend her fifth year of schooling. She carried the trademark hair of the Malfoy's, but her eyes where a shade of dark green, bordering on black.  
  
'Meridies, what brings you to my room at this hour?'  
  
The girl looked down at her feet, and he felt a soft blanket of guilt spread across his heart.  
  
'Do not worry of tomorrow.' 'I do not, I worry of today.'  
  
He thought for a moment of what she had said, and realised midnight had already passed. Only a few hours separated them from the trip to London, and the Hogwarts train.  
  
'What of?' 'I do not know, a lot of things.' 'Come.'  
  
He stood from his bed and motioned for her to enter the room. So she did, and closed the door behind her. He had lit the room with candles, and a fire was burning in the fireplace.  
  
His bed stood in the centre of the room. Straight in front of it was the door, but there was many steps of space between the two. To the right of the bed was the window, which reached from the floor up to the high top, and was draped by curtains in dark silver and black. The fireplace was to the left wall from the bed, and beside it stood a cushioned chair, a writing table, and a wardrobe. Alongside the walls hung drapes of deep red, and a mirror embodied the empty space next to the door.  
  
The younger girl sat down on the bed where he had been seated. He knelt before her and put his hands on each side of her face. She carried the same pale skin all Malfoy's did, but as her eyes where different, so where the soft red lips. They where light and seemed only to be a bit of the pale skin having been tanned to glow a soft crimson, but all together she was beautiful and would have burned the hearts of mot of the towns boys, had she been down there with them. She looked up into his eyes, and he noted the lack of sleep there.  
  
'You must rest before the trip, it will be long, and you will have a whole lot of things to comprehend before you arrive at Hogwarts. Now before I take you back to your room is there anything you need to do before this morning, have you packed everything?' 'My trunk is set, it has been taken down to the main hall by the elves, and I can think of nothing else I have not yet done for the travel.' 'Then...' 'Could you just hold me for a while?'  
  
He nodded at his sister, and lay down on the bed, pulling her down by his side. He held her firmly and sang into her ear, a soft tune he had heard long ago, but didn't remember who had sang it to him. Soon the girl's breath's where even and deep, and he unfolded her arms.  
  
'Here we go.'  
  
He was in no mood for a nightly stroll but he nevertheless lifted the bundle and carried her across the room. Then he turned down the hall and started for her room, two flights down, near the senior Malfoy's bedroom.  
  
Once back in his own bed he swiftly changed into his pyjamas thinking of the following morning, when the fellow students of Hogwarts would be introduced to a second Malfoy.  
  
Authors note: Meridies is Latin for Midday. An explanation for that shall follow soon. This chapter is not yet finished, but I post it now. It will be added to shortly, if enough RR comes in. Love, Dark Flames meridies midday 


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers,

I wanted to make sure you all knew how much I love and appreciate you and that every review and every number that increases upon someone reading my story makes my day. Thank you for all the amazing support, ideas, and warmth that you've brought.

Lately, as you may or may not have noticed, I have not been updating any stories despite my promises and I apologize. My life has taken some un-expected turns which have craved my attention more than the writing, sadly, but I am working hard to resolve all this and hopefully, at the latest, I will be able to not only start updating regularly but also wrap up several storylines during the spring.

I hope you will all remain with me through this process and keep reading and reviewing (or just feel free to e mail or write a review notice about whatever, I answer all those I can and find a return address to).

Thank you again for your support, you are all amazing,

All my love & be safe out there,

Darkflames/Petra


End file.
